Corpore Immortalis
Corpore Immortalis A highly classified document has recently been stolen from the Vatican Library. The thief or thieves, who are still at large, are speculated to having copied the content within that file and sold the content to individuals who also have not yet been identified. The following letter has been intercepted by the Vatican police. Dear “Frelciu”, As per your exact request, I have stolen the file you requested and have attached it in this letter. I have been told you are in the possession of every item that is mentioned in the ritual guide. Since we are running out of time, I have scrapped a lot of unnecessary information and translated the rest. Once you have completed the ritual, we can finally proceed to the final step of our great plan. May you live forever. Greetings, Your lifelong friend “Meboheth” Throughout the history of humanity, the concept of death has always been an interesting but frightening subject. For ages, humans have philosophised about death. They have been coming up with questions nobody can answer for sure. What happens after we die? What is it like to die? Why do we die in the first place? And, maybe the most practical of them all, is it possible to avoid death? No, is the answer you’d most likely get when asked to people. However, this isn’t entirely true. You see, a certain technique had been discovered. There is still speculation about when it was discovered, or by whom, but it for sure that is does exist and it is guaranteed to work, if executed properly. However, there are certain risks accompanied by this ritual. Great and small risks, though they can all be avoided. Now, before you begin, you need to know a couple of things about living beings, the mortal world and the afterlife. In every living being, there lives an entity. One can call it the soul, but it is not exactly the same. But, since the lack of a more proper term we’re going to stick with soul. The soul is immortal; it cannot be destroyed, though it can be transferred to the afterlife. Once there however, it cannot be transported back. So it’s a one way ticket once you die. The afterlife doesn’t just contain one “realm” like the mortal world does. It contains 4 realms; one can be described as heaven, one as hell, one as limbo. The last one cannot really be compared to anything else. That fourth realm will be discussed later on. And lastly we need to address our bodies. What are they exactly? Well, they consist of physical matter that can be interacted with. The body hosts the soul, and the soul can only leave it once the body is destroyed. One shouldn’t look at the body as a sort of prison, but rather a suit for the soul that allows it to interact with the world around it. One can live without a soul, everything would be fine, but you would constantly feel empty and suffer emotionally and mentally badly, but other than that you would be fine physically. Now then, now that you have a little background information, let’s continue. There are a couple of preparations before we can begin the actual ritual. Required items This is a list of items one has to obtain: - A watch/clock. It doesn’t matter what kind of clock, analogue, digital or even sundial. As long as it can show the time. Something you can use to draw, it does not matter what it is, as long as it is effective and can make a clearly visible mark. - A living animal. Preferably something small, this will make things easier. A human works as well, but it is not advised. You should also bring a rope or something else that prevents the animal from running away during the ritual. - A knife. - The four classical Greek elements. For example, a jar of air, a bottle of water, a candle and a match to light it, and some dirt. These four represent the mortal world. - An object you inherited from one of your ancestors. This could be a ring, a necklace, a watch, a book, or anything like that. However, if you use a watch, you must get another clock for item #1; otherwise the ritual won’t work properly. Also, the ancestor whose object you use must be already dead. - Finally, by far the hardest object to obtain: the Seal of Solomon. The Seal of Solomon is a legendary ring that actually exists. According to its legend, it has the capability to capture demons. The ring does not have a permanent residence and could technically be anywhere in the world, though it most likely in the possession of the Church. If that is the case, it is recommended to visit Vatican City, because most if not all important items and documents are being kept there. Objectives There are 2 objectives one would have to complete to become immortal. There is a third objective that is not completely necessary, though it is highly recommended; otherwise the person that seeks immortality will suffer a horrible fate. The first objective is to anchor the soul to the mortal world. One would have to block the soul from going to the afterlife, thus making it stuck in this world. The second objective is to block out the force of death. By completing this objective, there is nothing that can kill you anymore, except for one thing: aging. This is where the third objective comes in play. The third objective requires you to make your physical body last forever. It will remain in the state it was at the moment this objective is completed. Consequences for failure Partial or complete failure of any of these objectives will have consequences ranging from moderately bad, to extremely severe, especially when the other objectives have been completed successfully. If one were to completely fail objective one, anchoring the soul to the mortal world, but completed the other two objectives, he or she who failed will not enjoy his or her eternal life, to say the least. As time went on, and the immortal lived beyond ages that even the luckiest people could never reach, he would find that his or her soul would gradually become more unstable, it shouldn’t be in this world because the person should already be dead. The soul isn’t anchored to this world so the soul will try to resist being kept in the mortal world. As the soul became more and more unstable, one would suffer greatly, the pain being felt would be indescribable. Eventually, the soul could escape. It isn’t guaranteed that it will, but the possibility is very real. If the soul were to escape, it would damage itself. It could be compared to cutting off one’s hand in order to escape from chains. The soul would be severely damaged, and this is an irreversible process. Once the damaging of the soul has occurred, there is no going back. The person who would suffer such a fate will meet one of the worst fates imaginable. They would go insane from the suffering, and the person couldn’t escape from it as he or she cannot die. If you’d fail objective one partially, the soul could never escape the body, though one’s life will gradually become worse. Completely failing objective two, or objective three for that matter, will have terrible effects on the person who failed this objective. Eventually, the body would die, however, the soul cannot go to the afterlife due to it being blocked from going there, but it cannot stay in the mortal world, because it needs a “suit” to be here. In other words, the soul needs the body to stay here. So what happens to the soul then, you wonder? Well, if you remember what has been said earlier about realms other than the mortal world, you’ll recall that there are four realms. The fourth realm is the important realm in this situation. The soul cannot go to the afterlife, but neither can it stay in the mortal world. By that logic, the only conclusion is that the soul must go somewhere else. This “somewhere else” is the fourth realm. The fourth realm can be seen as a place between the afterlife and the mortal world. The afterlife consists of three realms, and depending on your actions and your morality during your mortal life, you would go either go to heaven, hell, or limbo. Most people end up in limbo, but they can prove themselves to be worthy to go to heaven while in limbo. However, this does not matter to you, as you have no plans on ever visiting the afterlife whatsoever. If you somehow manage to fail either objective two or three, your soul will eventually end up in the fourth realm. Once there, there’s no going back. This realm can be considered even worse than hell, because in hell you are at least truly dead. In this realm, you’re neither dead nor alive, and you’re doomed to spend your miserable existence in complete emptiness while you’re conscious for eternity. Needless to say, do not make a mistake in the second or third objective, or the first one for that matter. The ritual Now that we have discussed your punishment should you fail any objective, we can move on to the most important part: the ritual itself. Now, as mentioned before, there are three objectives. It doesn’t really matter which objective you do first, as long as you do the third objective after the second one, or else ritual this will not work. Let’s just start with the first objective: preventing the soul from ever going to the afterlife. Go to a place where you won’t be disturbed by anyone or anything. The date or time do not matter. Draw a circle and a hexagram on the floor. It is fine to use the dirt/mud or whatever you use to represent the element of earth for this step. Just make sure you have some left for the next steps. Put each element on a point of the hexagram. Make sure there’s a fire burning, putting the fuel for the element of fire down does not count and will have negative results in the ritual. Put the ring on the fifth point and finally, you must stand on the point opposite to the ring. Take a confident stand, look in the ring’s direction and say the following words in Latin: Solomon, Jedidiah, King of Israel, Son of David, I hereby request your power. I command you to use the power of the Seal and capture my soul. Then, walk towards any element, doesn’t matter which one, hold it up and shout its name in Latin. Go back to your spot and say the line again. Do this step for each element. Next, walk around the hexagram, pick up the ring halfway, walk back to your spot. Then, walk towards the middle of the hexagram and put the ring on the right ring finger, not any other finger, and say the line again. After you said the line, you must say the following words in Latin: From this moment on my soul belongs to the mortal world for eternity and it is hereby captured in the Seal of Solomon. Finally, grab the back of your neck and pull away from it. If you did every step without failure, you should feel a lot of pain. You would feel like you were violently pulled from your own body. The ring should also glow a bright colour. This colour is different for each person, but you know you have done this step right if the colour is very bright. After about a minute, the pain will decrease, as will the brightness of the ring. Eventually, you would feel normal again, and the ring looks like it did before. The way this part of the ritual works is you capture your soul in that ring, but the ring was not designed to do that. It was designed to capture demons, who never belonged to the mortal world and therefore were completely captured in the ring. Your soul however, does belong to the mortal world as long as you live, and can therefore escape the ring and go back into your body. You don’t need to keep the ring close to you at all times, you could even travel to the furthest corners of the world and you would still be immortal, because you and the ring both exist in the mortal world. One final note: since there could be demons living in the ring, you shouldn’t mess with it too much afterwards or during the ritual, as it can provoke them or you can even let them out unintentionally. They could also try to hurt your soul, which, as said earlier, would be bad news to say the least. If you follow the steps in this ritual like described, you have nothing to worry about. Now that we’ve discussed the first objective, let’s continue to the second objective: blocking out the force of death. Take the knife, the animal, the object of your ancestor and the ring once again. Firstly, you need to summon the force of death. You have to do this by killing the animal using the knife, preferably letting the animal bleed to death. This is not completely necessary, as the force of death is nearly everywhere present. However, killing a relatively large creature will make death a lot more “present” and active. Make sure you have the animal tied down when you kill it, otherwise it will run away when you try to kill it. Put the ring on your right ring finger. Take your ancestors object, and place it next to the animal. Wait until the animal has died, or is nearly dead. Then, stand about 1 meter from the animal and say the following line in Latin: “I hereby declare that Death, which has taken my ancestor and the creature to the afterlife, will no longer affect me. Death, I am now an unfamiliar entity to you. You cannot read me anymore, you cannot influence me anymore, and you will never be able to take me to afterlife. As of now, I am beyond your reach.” When you say that line, you will notice that the animal will become more and more aggressive, even if it has already died. This is because death is not used to beings declaring themselves immortal. Simply saying I am immortal will not affect your mortality at all, but completing this step of the ritual, certainly will. The animal will in some way come to life, as deaths presence is forcefully removed. The animal, which should be dead, will suddenly come back to life, though not the same as it previously was. After you said the final line, the animals hostility will pose a threat to the ritual. You must take the knife, hold the animal down and say another line in Latin: Death, take this creature to the afterlife, but spare me, as you and I are now strangers. Then, stab the animal. If it doesn’t die, stab it multiple times. It is recommended that you kill the animal as fast as possible, otherwise your results could be rather unpleasant. After the animal has died, this step is complete. You and death are now the ultimate version of the infamous paradox: an unstoppable force versus an immovable object. Death is unstoppable, but you are immovable. Therefore, death will pass straight through you, and both you and death are unaffected by each other. Now you are ready for the final step, preserve your body in its current state. You can do this step later at any time you want, though it is recommended that you do it as soon as you completed the second objective, because your physical age and health will be optimal compared to being 5 years older for instance. For the third objective, take the ring, your ancestors object and the watch or clock. If the object is something you can wear i.e. a necklace, ring, etc. you should wear it. If it is a usable item, i.e. a clock, spoon, couch etc. place the object in such a position that it can be used. For instance, the clock should be hung on a wall, a spoon be held in your hand and the couch on the ground. If it is an item of decoration or otherwise unusable item, simply put it before you on a table or on the floor. As usual, wear the ring on your right ring finger. Put the watch or clock before you, and touch the item of your ancestor with your right index finger. If the item is to be held, hold it in your left hand. Now say the following line in Latin: “That what has befallen my ancestor will not befall me, as my life is now infinite. The cycle of life and death which my ancestor was part of, is now broken. My body is eternal.” Then, take the watch or clock in your hand and say the following line in Latin: “Show me the time I have left in the mortal world.” If this step is executed properly, the watch or clock will always give the symbol of infinity. For instance, a regular clock will point all arms at the eight and the eight symbol will start glowing slightly. A digital clock will display a digital version of the infinity symbol. A sundial will form a shadow in the form of the infinity symbol. Regardless of what method of timekeeping this device uses, it will always show the symbol of infinity. The way this works is you preserve your body in its current state, almost like taxidermying an animal. Except you aren’t dead. You made your body last forever, indicated by the symbol of infinity. Your body cannot be changed by external forces. It can be influenced by external forces, like falling or getting wet in the rain. It cannot, however, suffer damage in any way imaginable. Final Note Now that you’ve completed every step in this ritual, congratulations, you are now immortal. So go live your life, do whatever you must do that you couldn’t do in a single lifetime. Or don’t, you have plenty of time to think of something you want to do with your life. It’s not like you need to worry about dying sooner than expected anyway. Whatever it is you wish to do, go for it, enjoy life, and make sure you do not regret your decision to be immortal. Written by GrougeCategory:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas